And now a thousand years between
by kumii Requiem
Summary: Usted no sabe como yo valoro su sencillo coraje de quererme.
1. Sexo, más no amor

TENÍA QUE PUBLICAR ALGO! TENIA QUE!

Siento que este trama es muy cliché, pero una amiga nunca había escuchado de él, asi que me arriesgué a publicarlo xD

Ahorita, son las 12:50 am, temprano relativamente, pero es jueves, y mañana tengo clase.  
>Tengo mucho sueño y mis ojitos estan asi; =_=<p>

Este fic esta dedico a Angi, alias mi vieja culera(L)

Te amo gay, aunque seas bien culera!  
>ntc, sabes que te amo! &amp; asi, ya sabes! YO! madrina de tu boda<p>

Espero te guste n.n

Por supuesto!  
>Yo siempre que hago un fic de más de un cap, siempre tengo la clara idea en que va a terminar... Ahora, ni siquiera se que va a venir en el siguiente cap xD<p>

Por supuesto, lo terminare! No lo dejare incluso, y asi.

Algo mas!

El resumen es de una frase asi toda fresia de facebook xD  
>Me dio tanto flojera pensar uno, que puse ese :3<p>

A leer;

* * *

><p><strong>Don't You Cry Tonight. <strong>

-_Ahhhh…. más-_ Los gemidos se hicieron presentes al mismo tiempo que los sensuales movimientos tomaban un vaivén más rápido.

Aquel hermoso chico de cabello rojo, tomaba en cuerpo y alma a esa ajena persona.  
>Esa persona gritaba con tanta pasión y gozo; definitivamente disfrutaba aquel acto. Era tan vivaz la sensación, que le producía un delicioso dolor que quemaba en las entrañas y hacía sentir su cuerpo débil y pesado. Esa era la mejor noche de su vida.<p>

Pero increíblemente para el pelirrojo; no era lo mismo. Algo ridículo.  
>Cada noche que pasa con su querido rubio, el placer del momento es tan delicioso y sofocante, que siempre provoca verdaderos gritos de satisfacción. Pero, hoy no era igual… <em>su rubio<em>… no se sentía igual.  
>No sabía porque, no encontraba una respuesta, la incertidumbre se hizo presente al no encontrar una solución a la incógnita que ahora se formaba.<br>Cuando lo hacía,_ el rubio _siempre le mostraba amor, cariño, dulzura. No se entregan el cuerpo, se entregaban el alma y los sentimientos siempre estaban a flor de piel, gritando palabras sinceras mezcladas con el éxtasis de placer.  
>No había egoísmo en la cama, se buscaba satisfacer las necesidades opuestas, sólo había amor y cariño, gritaba un "Te amo" al oído, mientras tomaba sus manos.<p>

Pero ahora sentía al _rubio _tan distante, tan déspota, frio… sin sentimientos cálidos. Sólo pedía placer, no pedía cariño ni amor… Sólo quería satisfacer una necesidad.  
>El pelirrojo se sintió… vacío. Pero no podía parar, quería sentir esa monumental culminación, aunque, pese a que se esforzaba no sentía esa calientita sensación. No la sentía.<p>

El percibía la habitación como algo superfluo y surreal, era como si no estuviera ahí.

Su _rubio _llegó al límite, nuevamente se sintió frutado por que el no pudo terminar, así que sólo abrazó el cálido cuerpo y lo pegó al suyo, mientras intentaba captar aire, y le decía en voz alta:

-Te amo, no sabes cuánto-

-¿Me amas más que al otro?-

Tal pregunta lo sorprendió, sin saber a qué se refiere, dio una respuesta rápida, ya que sólo quería dormir.

-Tú eres la única persona importante en mi vida- Replicó separándose, dando un apasionado beso, para finalmente acomodarse y dormir juntos.

En ese momento, no lograron ver, ni siquiera escucharon, como al lado de la puerta de aquella oscura habitación, yacía un rubio de ojos azules… escuchando y contemplando la escena, con la mente bloqueada, sin poder procesar de lo que había sido testigo, su cuerpo se sintió tan duro e inmóvil, sus ojos sin despegar la vista de aquel punto, la voz no le salía de las cuerdas bucales, no podía sentir ni hacer nadar, así que sólo se limitó a experimentar, como su corazón se rompía y las amargas lágrimas ardían en sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>Aqui termina el cap de hoy :D<p>

Sugerencias? :'3


	2. Dolor

Wii, que emoción el segundo capítulo :D

De verdad, no tenía la más minima intención de hacer el segundo cap, sólo abrí el documento para empezar a hacer el borrador, y llegó el capítulo sorpresivamente xD  
>Ni siquiera me preparé a como lo hago cuando escribo: Me pongo comodita en mi casa, audifonos grandes y escuchar música :D<br>Escribi esto con los ojos un poquito borrosos ya que me acabó de desmaquillar, son las 12:47 de la noche, y con la tele prendida enfrente de mi, con la serie Friends :3  
>Muy buena serie!<p>

Bueno, a lo que iba xD  
>Como lo dije antes, este fic va a mi vieja culera(L)<br>Aunque el dia de hoy, no dejaba de decirme Namiko-moon! .l.  
>Aunque gracias por taparme; aunque tu casi me violas con el celular!<br>Te amo :'D

& seguiré repitiendo que este fic va para ti, hasta que me muera! O hasta que te mueras tú. O el fic. Lo que ocurra primero, luego hacemos la apuesta~

ALGO MAS!  
>Este fic, lo cambie a un AU, para poder hacerlo más adaptable a la situación(L)<p>

Sin más a leer; recuerden, sonrían! :D

* * *

><p><strong> Dolor.<strong>

Sólo observaba, vacilante, sin emociones; indiferente. Estaba estático, su cuerpo era pesado, le dolía la cabeza, los ojos le ardían y su vista se hizo borrosa por esas lágrimas que se unían mas no salían de sus hermosos ojos.

Ese pelirrojo, no podía ser él. No podía… claro que no. No era. Sólo se parecían, sí, eso era. Era otra persona, si eso era. Era imposible que fuera esa persona, si eso era.  
>Pero cuando se repetía a sí mismo que no era verdad lo que estaba viendo, fue cuando se dio cuenta que, negarlo, era una estupidez.<br>Claro que era su pelirrojo, su pareja de 6 meses, el chico del que se enamoró casi la primera vez que lo vio, el chico con el que compartió hasta la parte más intima de su ser.

Era Sasori, el que estaba tirándose a esa vil zorra.

¡PERO NO PODÍA SER ASÍ!

Claro que no, su chico le había jurado fidelidad, le había jurado que sólo lo quería a él, y a nadie más. Todo lo que vivieron juntos, todo lo que pasaron, todo eso quedó en simples recuerdos vacíos y carentes de valor. Sintió como toda su existencia, desde que nació hasta cuando vio a su chico con otra, era sólo un espacio vacío, un estorbo vacio que nunca fue correspondido en los sentimientos que entregó al pelirrojo.

¡PERO ES QUE TENÍA QUE HABER UNA RAZÓN!

Y justo cuando se gritó eso mentalmente, escucho esa razón:

-¿Me amas más que al otro?- Dijo la voz femenina, después de terminar aquel acto.

Apreció como el aire se fue de los pulmones, fue casi incapaz de respirar, con esas lágrimas que se juntaban y ahora salían silenciosamente, cuando respondió:

-Tú eres la única persona importante en mi vida-

Y claro que lo era; sólo fue un entretenimiento, un juego, algo de un rato. ¡Cuál rato! Lo más seguro es que durante toda su relación él le hacía lo mismo… ah claro que si, esta no era la primera vez, era una de las tantas que tuvo… y tendrá.

Pero, no fue cuestión de orgullo el porqué no tuvo el valor de interrumpir aquel acto. Se sintió tan débil y tan idiota que solo dio media vuelta, caminó quedamente y salió por la puerta.

Una vez cruzado el umbral, se quedó quieto en la vacía calle, observando el suelo, su cabello ocultando sus ojos llorosos, su rostro rojo ardiendo por las gotas saladas.

En ese pequeño instante, casi pudo sentir que vio toda su vida pasar por sus ojos, y se dio cuenta que todo los logros que tuvo, sus seres queridos, conocidos y amigos, no eran suficiente motivo para querer continuar aferrándose a eso que llaman… vida.

Soltó un gran gritó al cielo, sacando eso que se estuvo formando; y corrió.

Corrió a donde mejor la parecía, no pudiendo ver bien el camino que tenía enfrente debido a que las lágrimas no lo permitían. Después de varias calles, al aire ya le faltaba, el pecho le ardía y las piernas ya las tenía entumecidas; pero siguió corriendo con el rostro lloroso.

No fue si no, hasta que se detuvo, cuando se topó con un cuerpo más grande que el suyo. Al sentir el contacto, lo separó de un empujón, alejándose con miedo y enojo, pero la persona ajena, tomó ambos brazos para después abrazarlo y reconfortarlo.  
>Madara lo estaba abrazando.<br>Fue entonces que ya no tenía ganas de hacer esfuerzo físico y gastar energía. Así que correspondió el abrazo, ocultando su rostro caliente, en el cuello del chico. Madara pegó ese frágil y delicado ser aún más, y el otro no opuesto resistencia.  
>Era un abrazo que demostraba consuelo.<br>El rubio gritaba y lloraba desenfrenadamente, parecía que alguien había muerto, porque esos lloriqueos eran demasiado dolorosos, y era tanto el dolor que yacía en su interior, que procuraba que con cada desgarrador grito y con cada lágrima que ardía, este saliera un poco.

Madara terminó con el hombro de su camisa empapado, y su cuerpo se hizo muy cálido al tener el sudoroso cuerpo del chico pegado al suyo.  
>Ahora que se había calmado, ambas manos se dirigieron al perfecto rostro oculto. Y lo acomodó de tal forma, que este lo viera de frente, y el rostro alzado, ya que Madara era más alto.<br>Limpió con tanta ternura y cariño esas lágrimas con sus manos, mientras observaba con suma tristeza como es que tan perfecta criatura estaba tan rota.

Tomó un gran valor para no que su voz no se quebrara, y preguntó.

-¿Qué tienes Deidara?-

* * *

><p>OBVIAMENTE!<p>

Tenía que poder a Madara! Tenía que(L)

Sugerencia? :'3


	3. Mis monstruos y un café

Soy una chiflada que no tiene vergüenza ~~~ ¿Ok? ;n;

Aquí esta el cap, no se apuren, seguiré con el, evitare tardarme en subir cap y esas cosas gays uwu

Espero lo disfruten, disculpen que sea cortito.

* * *

><p>-¿Café o té?-<p>

-Café. Sabes que me gusta. –

-Lo sé, solo preguntaba por cortesía.-

Sus ojos azules se posaron en la larga cabellera negra y alborotada que solo el Uchiha poseía, tenía que admitir que desde siempre a Deidara la llamó la atención su cabello, era sumamente peculiar y nunca había visto algo así, y ni hablar de esos ojos carmín.

-Hola Deidara, tiempo sin verte-

El rubio volteo y vio a Izuna entrar por la puerta del modesto hogar. Saludó amablemente y el menor se retiro a su habitación. Madara solo llegó con la taza de café que puso sobres las temblorosas manos del ojiazul, este acepto y dio varios sorbos.

-¿Ahora me dirás con más calma?- Preguntó el moreno.

Durante las siguientes casi dos horas, Deidara contó con doloroso lujo de detalles lo que sus ojos presenciaron al llegar al piso que compartía con el pelirrojo. El dolor del rubio era tan perceptible que Madara podría jurar que se destrozaba por dentro, una de las peores penas que podía cargar era ver a Deidara así.  
>Finalmente, al verse mas calmado, el rubio se recostó sobre el cuerpo del Uchiha, evitando pensar en eso. Madara solo acariciaba sus dorados cabellos al tiempo que le decía que dormiría ahí, no podía dejarlo… Y menos a la persona que más amaba.<p>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El sol entró a través de la ventana, dándole justo en el rostro.

Resopló enojado, y cuando retiro su cabeza de donde daba la luz se dio cuenta que ya había dormido demasiado. Observó el reloj a su lado~ Las 12:00 am. Nunca se levantaba tan tarde, apenas el sol salía y ya estaba de pie, así fuera día libre, sin escuela.

Movió su cabeza hacía el techo, perdiéndose en un mar de pensamientos. Al verse sin ninguna prenda, tomó los bóxers que yacían al lado de la cama y se levantó, no recordaba casi nada de la noche anterior, a excepción de que tuvo una intensa noche con su pareja, que, en ese momento estaba bañándose.  
>Suspiró y salió de la habitación, fue cuando en el pasillo notó una blusa… que no era de él. Ni de su pareja. La tomó con amaas manos y se dio cuenta que pertenecía a una chica por la curvatura femenina de la prenda, fue cuando un fuerte golpe llegó a su mente.<p>

Esa noche, no había dormido con Deidara.

El sonido del agua caer que provenía del baño dejo de escucharse. & segundos después salió una chica de rosado cabello. Tenía puesta únicamente una toalla ceñida a su menudo cuerpo, se asomó por la puerta de la habitación y con felina voz, dijo;

-¡Buenos días, Sasori! ¿Dormiste bien?-

* * *

><p>¿Me quedó bonito? ouo<p>

Con amors~ Kumii


	4. Amar es cosa de dos

Cuarto capítulo~ Yei:D

Estemm... Disculpen que la historia sea tan cortita, pero me es difícil desenvolverme en una historia larga,  
>haré lo posible para escribir bonito y chulo uwu<p>

Amm... creo que, es todo C:

No tengo mucho que decir acerca de la historia, sólo que lean y sean felices C:

La escribí mientras escuchaba la canción Praan de Garyy Schyman, recomendable para gente que le agrada la música instrumental, algo así de~ soundtrack de película de Hollywood o asi:D  
>Hay, no se que mas decir =w=<br>En cuando se suba el mugrerito este, iré a comers, tengo hambre C:

Es todo, a leer n.n

* * *

><p>Sus cabellos rubios formaban una gran capa doraba que a la vista del moreno, era de las cosas más magnificas que habían capturado sus ojos. Y tocaba con suma suavidad aquella cabellera, mientras Deidara dormía plácidamente en su amplia cama.<br>Después de mucho insistir, el menor aceptó a duras penas dormir en la habitación de Madara, al principio sólo pudo soltar leves sollozos, y terminar empapando la almohada por las lágrimas hasta que finalmente el cansancio gano la batalla.

Después de que Deidara pudo conciliar el sueño, el pelinegro subió a verlo para asegurase que estuviera bien, pero al verlo tan frágil dormido ya no se atrevió a dejarlo, así que se sentó con cuidado mientras no dejaba de tocar su largo cabello y de vez en cuando, se permitió oler su aroma, que era tan fresco y delicioso que era casi como una droga.  
>Desde el primero momento que Madara vio esos ojos azules fue un flechazo en su corazón. Pero Deidara tuvo varios choques de ideas con él, por su apellido. Pero con la convivencia, el Uchiha forjó un lazo muy especial con Deidara, y eso lo hacía feliz.<p>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-Me nombraron tu compañero de equipo.- _

_-Ajá… Lo sé- _

_-Sé bien que no te llevas con mi primo Itachi, pero no por eso significa que mi actitud sea igual a la suya.-_

_-No me importa-_

_-Mira, estaremos viéndonos todos los días el próximo mes, no es bueno que haya tensión entre nosotros-_

_-¡Qué no me importa!- Al momento de gritar eso, Deidara cruzó sus brazos e hizo simples muecas que casi sonrosaban sus mejillas. Madara se enamoró tanto de ese gesto._

_-¡Jajajaja! Itachi me había comentado que era un poco infantil, pero se te daba bastante bien el arte, me alegra que me haya tocado ser tu compañero de trabajo.-_

_Deidara no pudo más y sus ojos se sonrojaron aún más, casi le tira un puñetazo a la cara, pero Madara era más fuerte que el. Ya era bastante malo cuando se enteró que trabajaría con el susodicho para una de sus clases favoritas. Demonios, como odiaba a cualquier ser humano de apellido Uchiha_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Madara sonrío al recordar el primer momento en que lo vio. Sí, fue amor a primera vista. Después de aquel encuentro logró ganarse el cariño y confianza del ojiazul, pero se lamentó tanto por no confesarle sus sentimientos antes de que la llegada del pelirrojo.

Definitivamente, fue uno de los peores errores de su vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¡Sasori no Danna me pidió ser su pareja!- _

_-¿En serio?-_

_-Así es, Madara… Soy tan feliz, creí que no sentía nada por mí en lo absoluto y menos cuando lo veía tan pegado de esa tonta pelirrosa… Pero, mira este cambio inesperado. Creí que nunca se fijaría en mí. ¡Es tan maravilloso!- Deidara no pudo ocultar su emoción, y corrió a los brazos del Uchiha a abrazarlo. _

_Madara correspondió. Siempre le gusto sentir el cuerpo de Deidara tan pegado al suyo, pero al mismo quería estrujarlo solo para él, pero sabía que eso le haría daño y controlo su fuerza para no apretarlo más de lo debido. Sólo suspiró con deje de tristeza inimaginable, no podía culpar a Deidara. El tuvo tantas oportunidades de decirle cuanto le quería, pero nunca lo hizo por temor a un rechazo.  
>Aún así, mientras su rubio fuera feliz con alguien… El también lo sería, aunque sabía que muy en el fondo, eso no era cierto. Ya que quería a Deidara para él, y nadie más que él. <em>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al recordar ese momento, le hervía la sangre.

Hace rato era tanta tranquilidad observar a Deidara dormido, pero al recordar la razón de su tristeza lo hizo querer golpear a alguien y más a ese pelirrojo que tanto daño le causó.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la calle, una vez allí tomo aire suficiente para intentar calmarse un poco.  
>Podría ir en ese momento y buscarlo, golpearlo hasta que sus nudillos y sangren y ni así podría terminar de descargarse de las rabia que ahora le invadía.<br>Era un hecho, que el rubio se había convertido en la persona más importante de su vida, pese a que este no le correspondía, pese a que él quería a alguien más. Madara no lo había dejado de querer y conforme pasó el tiempo, ese lazo se fortaleció al punto de que lo amaba más que a su propia vida.  
>El daría lo que fuera por al menos, siquiera, besar los labios del rubio al menos una vez. Y por el contrario, aquella persona que tenía ese privilegio le lastimaba de aquella manera.<p>

Se quedó ahí, pasmado y pensativo por largo tiempo, hasta que Izuna le llamó y decirle que su invitado ya estaba despierto. Al entrar vio a Deidara en el sofá viendo simplemente televisión, Izuna salió de la casa para darles espacio, y le preguntó al rubio si quería comer algo. Este simplemente negó con la cabeza y con un gesto, le pidió a Madara que se sentará a su lado, cuando lo hizo, sorpresivamente abrazó al Uchiha.

-No me dejes, por favor. Quédate a mi lado- Dicho esto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz se quebró de nuevo.

-Siempre-

Deidara escondió su rostro en el cuello de Madara y esté colocó su mano en la mejilla del rubio. Sus ganas de alzar ese rostro y besarlo se hicieron tan latentes que tuvo que girar su rostro para evitar hacerlo, no quería empeorar más las cosas para Deidara.

Esa posición era tan cómoda para ambos. El rubio sentía el apoyo y cariño que tanto necesitaba, y Madara se sintió agradecido de que Deidara se desahogara con él, pero la tranquilidad se rompió al escuchar la puerta tocar. "Debe ser Izuna", dijo Madara. Se separó del rubio muy a su pesar, y Deidara pidió permiso para usar el baño.

Cuando abrió la puerta y observó aquel rojo cabello, no pudo contenerse y soltó un fuerte golpe al rostro de Sasori.

Este retrocedió con su mano en el área afectada y dijo a regañadientes. – Bien, creo que Deidara ya te dijo y creo que también merecía eso.-

-Eres un imbécil.- Escupió Madara con desprecio.

-Sí, lo sé… No tienes que recordármelo. Ahora... ¿Serías tan amable de decirme donde está Deidara?- Preguntó con aparente calma el pelirrojo.

-No, no te diré.-

-Sabes que no quiero discutir contigo, así que serías tan amable de decirme donde encontrarlo te lo agradecería mucho.-

-Ya te dije que no lo voy a hacer, así que vete antes de que te otro golpe en el rostro. Y recordarle lo imbécil que eres.-

Deidara por el contrario, se asomo por la ventana y al ver a la razón de su tristeza su corazón se encogió y sus lágrimas salieron nuevamente.

-No quiero pelear contigo ya te dije, sólo quiero hablar con Deidara. En este momento, estoy desesperado por encontrarlo y necesito verlo.- Replicó Sasori, mientras se notaba poca paciencia en su voz.

-Ya te dije que no, suficiente le has hecho por hoy, así que vete y no lo busques más.- Madara comenzaba a hartarse de su terquedad y si no hacía caso le daría otro golpe más fuerte que al anterior con todo el gusto del mundo.

-¿Está aquí contigo, cierto?.-

-Eso no te concierne.-

-Claro que sí, así que dime por favor…-

Hartó de su actitud soltó otro puñetazo ahora al estomago de Sasori, que esté, a pesar de que sentía que cada golpe que recibía era sólo un poco de lo que merecía, sofocó la poca paciencia que tenía y tiró un golpe en el ojo del moreno. Deidara solo gritó sin atrever a asomarse y al Sasori al escuchar el sonido de su voz, su corazón se contuvo al saber que al fin lo había encontrado.

-¡Madara por favor! Solo regresa y ya no lo lastimes- Dijo el ojiazul con voz ahogada.

Sasori se vio en la impetuosa necesidad de pasar de largo al Uchiha y entrar a la casa siquiera para poder ver a su querido rubio, pero esté le dijo que simplemente no se acercara ni lo buscara más, entrando al hogar. Sasori sabía que no podía hacer nada, se resigno y decidió que lo mejor sería esperar hasta que las cosas dejaran de ser tan tensas. Así que sólo dio mediavuelta y se retiro.

Deidara se sintió nuevamente decepcionado y Madara al notarlo, corrió a abrazarlo. Deidara se sintió tan protegido que por un momento, olvido que su corazón estaba destrozado.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal?<p>

Bonito, feo?:3

De rato subo el siguiente cap y asi:D

Hohoho, es todo.

Con amors, Kumii.


	5. Éxtasis

Ni yo se que hago publicando esto~

Llevo más de dos años con esto y sigue sin terminarse, debería tirarme de un puente :C

Esta cosa ya no me convence tanto, pero a ustedes les gusta... ¿VERDAD?

Eeeen fin, aquí esta, disculpen nuevamente si es muy cortito, como dije antes, no se hacer cap largos xD Me es complicado, pero con el tiempo mejoraré C:

Disfruten, lo hice con amor para ustede ; _ ;

A leer

* * *

><p>-¡Oye, anímate vive un poco!-Exclamó la mujer de expresivos ojos verdes.<p>

El pelirrojo que yacía a su lado, no se vio muy convencido del todo pese a eso no rechazo la copa de espumoso champán que ella le ofrecía. Era bien sabido que la pelirrosa era de una buena posición social y sus esporádicos encuentros con ella no eran de los más gratificante que se podía desear pero aquel ojimiel siempre era tan educado que le parecía una grosería rechazar siquiera una plática de ella, aunque en el fondo lo que más deseaba era alejarse de ella.

-De nuevo te agradezco enormemente tu apoyo en la Galería de Arte, a ti y a tu… encantadora pareja. Son de los mejores artistas de la Facultad, será todo un honor su presencia y más que seas el Juez de la Subasta.- Dijo la pelirrosa en un tono de elevada sensualidad, era más que evidente que siempre hablaba con Sasori le coqueteaba insistentemente.

-No hay ningún problema, a Deidara y a mí nos encanto la idea.- Respondió Sasori, sumamente halagado de que fuera invitado de honor en la cotizada Galería del Museo de Arte Contemporáneo de Tokyo, evento organizado este año por la Familia Haruno; en ocasiones anteriores Sasori a duras penas podía asistir como espectador a un evento tan restringido, donde los más prestigiosos críticos de Japón asistían para comprar las mejores obras que ahí se exhibían y ni hablar que justo en ese evento, de los más grandes no sólo de Japón si no del mundo, se daban a conocer los que antes eran meros aficionados del arte, ahora renombrados artistas, escritores, poetas, y filósofos de la era moderna. Era la oportunidad de su vida.

-Sí, sí. Mi padre llegó a ver tus fotografías y son dignas de un Pulitzer, le encantó la idea de que las exhibieras ese día. En cambio, a mi madre le gusto las esculturas de… tu, pareja. – Menciono en tono ácido, no era sorpresivo que evitaba a toda costa mencionar el Deidara, lo odiaba por el simple hecho de que le _robo _al encantador chico de ojos miel. Y claro, si por ella fuera ni dejaría que el rubio se asomara al evento pero no era cuestión suya la lista de invitados.

-Por favor, no quiero empezar a escuchar tus extrañas quejas sobre él, te lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a repetir, no me gusta que hables de él se esa forma tan despectiva. Evitemos ese tema y sigamos con lo de la Galería. ¿Ya tienen fecha oficial?- Reclamó Sasori.

-Bien, igual me pone de mal humor hablar de eso. Ya se confirmó la fecha, es el 7 de septiembre.- El decir esto, la pelirrosa sirvió más de aquella bebida alcohólica en su copa, y continuaba dándole los mayores detalles posibles de la Galería, cosa que se efectuaría en dos meses, faltaba muy poco tiempo para un evento tan grande mientras el continuaba disfrutando del espumoso champán.

Pero él no se percato, ni por un segundo… De que su bebida tenía un _curioso_ sabor, que _curiosamente_ adquiría con cierta sustancia, provocando que pierda noción del tiempo y del entorno.

Después de una media hora, el desorientado pelirrojo se levantó con intención de pedir un taxi y volver a casa de su pareja, Sakura se negó y ofreció a llevarlo ella misma en su lujoso auto.

-¿Sabes? A mi madre le hubiera encantando tenerte de yerno. Eres guapo, tienes una inteligencia admirable y una personalidad encantadora.- Dijo Sakura mientras conducía en dirección a su hogar, Sasori sólo observaba el camino. Podría jugar que veía mil luces psicodélicas acompañadas de una sensación cálida en el cuerpo, aunque se sintiera relajado y confundido, también tenía una sensación de suma energía, escuchaba sin darle importancia a las palabras de Sakura.

-Si, yo sé. Y tú sabes mejor que yo que eso era mi deseo también.- Dijo Sasori.

-Créeme… Me lamento muchísimo haberte rechazado cuando deseabas estar conmigo, pero… Nunca es tarde para enmendar los errores.- Sonrío con lujuria la chica, al llegar a su destino, ayudo al Sasori entrar, esté únicamente se sentó en el amplio sofá tratando de hacer que su cabeza deje de dar tantas vueltas; Sakura se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro con seguro. Sólo se giro a ver a Sasori para decirle en excitante tono;

-Tu pequeño departamento es encantador y tu… rubio, no se encuentra. Que conveniente, pero descuida en su ausencia te sabré tratar bien.- Al terminar de decir eso, se acercó para besar apasionadamente a Sasori, este sólo se dejaba llevar. Perdió completamente el sentido de la moral y olvido por un momento que su corazón y alma pertenecían a su amado Deidara, en realidad, hasta había olvidado ese nombre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En todo el transcurso de la mañana el rubio se mantenía bastante serio, únicamente viendo su taza de ahora ya frío café, el clima se puso templado y no había ni un solo rayo de sol viéndose opacadas por ligeras y seguidas gotas de lluvia; esto no le importo en lo absoluto, al contrario adoraba este clima.

El pelinegro no se alejó de él ni por un instante, aunque deseaba hablarle no lo hacía para evitar una posible incomodidad. Después del sentir cerca a Deidara su enojo y coraje se vio reducido, olvidando aquella bastante inoportuna visita matutina. Entonces, sin pensarlo se acercó a él y beso su frente de una manera tan cálida que nuevamente Deidara olvido todo por un momento y sintió sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, Madara sólo lo volteó a ver. Nunca podría cansarse de repasar con la mirada esas facciones que solo el ojiazul poseía y Deidara sólo miraba curioso al mayor, hasta que escuchó;

-¿Quieres ver la Mansión Uchiha?.- Preguntó Madara.

Y el contrario, cambió su expresión a una de total sorpresa y alegría, desde hacía mucho tiempo había querido ver esa Mansión, pero Madara no lo dejaba. Sonrío y le dijo que le encantaría, Madara sintió su corazón embargado de una cálida sensación al ver que el rubio olvidaba nuevamente esas penas que lo atormentaban. Era inmensamente feliz al saber que el Uchiha provocaba ese bienestar en Deidara.

* * *

><p>Es todo, por ahora~ La fecha "7 de septiembre" es bastante simbólica en el fic, póngale en Yotube y se darán cuenta (?)<p>

Hahahah, no en serio, pueden hacer :'c

Espero lo haya disfrutado, los quiere; Kumii


	6. Frágil Part 1

OhDios, OhDios.

Estoy actualizando D: Sé que no tengo cara para hacerlo, pero dije yolo~ Tenía muchas ganas de publicarlo u3u  
>&amp; decidi hacerlo, escribirs con amor &amp; subirlo~Espero les guste, es solo la primera parte ;O;<p>

& si no les gusta, también seguire con él xD

Es todo, a leer, con amor~ Kumii.

* * *

><p>-¡Madara, mira ese lago enorme!- Gritó Deidara, corriendo despreocupadamente al otro lado del campo. El mayor casi pudo captar como el rubio volvía a tener 5 años, eso le inspiro infinita ternura; definitivamente fue bueno traerlo.<br>Se apreciaba menos estresado, triste y encerrado en su propio mundo. Eso era lo que quería para el rubio, que este se sintiera mejor.

Deidara se sentía maravillado, después de tanto tiempo deseaba ver aquel enorme lugar y era mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Madara se sentó en el verde pasto, observando, asimilando que estaba pasando.

Deidara le contó todo, como encontró a su amado pelirrojo en brazos de Sakura. Cuando él estaba ausente, en su habitación… Diciéndole las mismas cosas que a él solía decirle.  
>Pero aunque el mismísimo rubio lo vio; Madara no podía creerlo.<p>

Claro que le tenía una rabia enorme, era normal después de que le robó al menor de ojos azules. Pese a todo, Sasori hacía feliz a Deidara; aunque normalmente era una persona fría su actitud se tornaba cálida al estar con el rubio, le apreciaba demasiado, lo cuidaba, se aseguraba que estuviera bien pero sobre todo lo amaba. Y Madara se dio cuenta de eso, ya que el ojimiel veía al Deidara como el Uchiha lo hacía también. Aprendió a aceptar que el rubio jamás sería suyo.  
>Estaba tranquilo al saber que al menos estaba con alguien que le hacía feliz.<p>

Y se sorprendió muchísimo al enterarse de tal cosa.  
>No conocía muy a fondo a Sasori, pero no tenía que hacerlo para saber que este jamás lastimaría al menos.<br>No entendía que estaba pensando en ese momento. Y menos porque teniendo a alguien como Deidara fue a meterse con otra persona.

Decidió no darle vueltas al asunto nuevamente y más cuando Deidara se acercó al Uchiha.

-Muchas gracias por traerme aquí, desde hace mucho quería conocer la enorme mansión- Dijo Deidara, sonriendo amablemente en un intento de mostrarle su eterno agradecimiento.  
>Madara sintió que se derretía por dentro.<p>

-Sabes que no es nada, este lugar necesita atención de vez en cuando-Respondió, ocultando sus enormes ganas de tomarlo entre sus brazos.

-Este lugar es enorme y tan cómodo. ¿Por qué no vienes a vivir aquí?- Preguntó el rubio curioso.

-Como tú dices, es demasiado grande, está alejado de la ciudad y eso se me haría más complicado por la Universidad. Vendrá a vivir dentro de unos años, cuando tomé el control de la empresa Uchiha, por ahora mi tío es presidente provisional, tomaría el puesto ya mismo pero prefiero terminar la Universidad.- Respondió Madara levantándose del cómodo pasto y se dio vuelta para volver a casa.  
>El ojiazul vio con inmenso cariño el largo cabello del mayor, agradeciendo para sus adentros tenerlo en esos momentos, nuevamente olvido que su corazón estaba destrozado por dentro.<p>

Se levantó con entusiasmo siguiendo al mayor, aunque no lo deseaba no podía estarse ocultando de Sasori todo el tiempo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Demonios, responde!- Gritó colérico un pelirrojo arrojando el teléfono en la cama.

Aún le dolían los golpes que había propinado el Uchiha, y eso le hacía arder en rabia. Conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de Madara por su pareja, sabía que él deseaba al rubio y odiaba que estuviera con él.

Se llevó una mano al rostro en frustración.

¿Cómo permitió algo así? Su corazón y mente eran solo del ojiazul. Le era completamente fiel y jamás le haría daño.  
>Aunque llegó a amar a Sakura en su momento, esta lo rechazó, sufrió su indiferencia pero todo cambió cuando conoció al rubio.<br>No sólo olvido a la pelirrosa, también se enamoró profundamente de él, un amor que no tenía comparación por lo que llego a sentir por Sakura.  
>Su rubio era su vida, y era inmensamente feliz a su lado; él ya había olvidado a Sakura ¿Por qué pasó aquello entonces?<p>

Estaba alejado de sus sentidos y la realidad, no sabía lo que hacía pero eso no era excusa. Como pocas veces en su vida, soltó lágrimas de frustración y dolor.

Había lastimado a su vida, pese a todo, también daría todo por arreglar las cosas.

No podía hacer nada más, escucho la puerta, se calmó un poco y fue a abrirla. Entonces, la razón de sus lágrimas y esos bellísimos ojos azules se encontraron con su grisácea mirada.

* * *

><p>Listo~~Sé que me van a pegar porque escribo capitulos cortisimos:C &amp; este lo es más!<p>

Juro que lo compensaré~~

Los quiere: Kumi n_n


	7. Frágil Part 2

Esta semana me la he pasado leyendo fics de esta pareja... Me sorprendió tanto ver actividad hace apenas 3 días.  
>Me dio una nostalgia enorme, recorde momentos hermosos, gente maravillosa... De verdad, algo tan simple como esto me ha dado tanto.<p>

Por eso me atrevi nuevamente a escribir.

Mi corazón se rompió porque no tuve reviews:c Pero me alentó de nuevo, comentarios ajenos a FF que realmente les gusto esta historia. Dios, es... tan extraño todo esto D: Así que... Dije; Porque no?

Es especial para mí C:

* * *

><p><strong>Frágil Part 2<strong>

-Quiero ver a Sasori- Musitó el rubio, se notaba en sus palabras que nisiquiera él estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero... era inútil esta pelea. Meditando el asunto, nisiquiera le dio tiempo a Sasori de explicarse. Sus emociones sólo decían que no le viera más, pero era una tontería pensar eso. Después de todo, era el amor de su vida de quien hablaba.

Madara notó que podría no ser lo adecuado y pregunto varias veces si era realmente lo que quería, Deidara era muy terco y no tenía caso llevarle la contraria.

-Bien... Déjame llevarte- Respondió Madara.

-No, ya me molestaste bastante, puedo ir yo solo- Contrarió Deidara, sentía que cada minuto que pasaba, era más contratiempos contra el pelinegro.

-Sabes que no es molestia, y no repliques más- Suspiró Madara de manera cortante e incluso molesta. No quería hacerlo... No quería que el rubio fuera con Sasori. Quería protegerlo ante todo. Se dió media vuelta buscando su chaqueta.

Deidara lo vio subir las escaleras de la enorme casa, un impulso surco su mente. Madara podía ser muy protector en ocasiones, el no lo dejaría ir solo, lo sabía, no importaba cuanto discutiera, sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacía; de todas formas no le importó... Rápidamente tomó un sueter y salió corriendo de la casa, no sin antes cerrar con llave.

Deidara debía hacerlo solo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Deidara venía agitado, respiraba rapidamente y lo hizo aún más cuando vio esos ojos miel. Se sintió débil de nuevo tenerlo frente a él...Sasori se quedó sin aliento, no supo que decir así que solamente abrazó al rubio con fuerza, Deidara correspondió el abrazo.

Minutos después Deidara yacía sentado en la cama con el pelirrojo enfrente. Nadie hablaba, era dificil pronunciar palabras después de su último encuentro. El rubio suspiró, temblaban sus manos y se esforzó para que su voz no hiciera lo mismo y pronunció: -Sasori... ¿Porqué?-

¿Porqué? Hizo eco en su mente. Si tuviera una respuesta a esa pregunta, se la daría; pero no la sabía.  
>Trato de meditar sus palabras, él no sabía porqué. No supo como terminó haciendo semejante cosa, contra la persona que ama, su pareja, su Deidara. Trató de recordar lo que pasó, pero no sabía.<br>Su cabeza dolió al buscar respuesta.

-Lo lamento tanto- Dijo en voz baja Sasori.

Deidara contuvo las ganas enormes de desvanecerse ahí mismo. ¿Qué significaba eso? Trató de ser paciente. No quería perder la cabeza frente a él. Otra vez... respiró muy profundamente. -Sasori, por favor... Explicate-

Eso era una salida. El pelirrojo vió esos profundos ojos azules, tan vacíos, gritando cuanto dolor sentía...

-Deidara... créeme que si supiera te lo diría. No sé que pasó... Esa noche fui a su casa, a tratar el asunto de la Galería de Arte, todo iba bien, para cuando me di cuenta... Ella... me besó...-

-¡Basta!- Gritó Deidara, ahora sin poder ocultarlo lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. La idea de que Sasori besara a alguien que no era él, lo rompia -aún más-.

-Lo siento Dei, lo lamento. Relajate por favor. No sé que paso esa noche; lo que si se, es que estoy profundamente arrepentido por esto, más que lo que hice, saber que esto te esta lastimando, lastimando de esa manera y alejandote de mí. Te pido que me pidas lo que sea para enmendarlo, para estar bien tu y yo. Tú sabes que eres mi obra de arte más valiosa que poseo, eres mi todo Deidara... -Sasori se levantó y tocó son suavidad el rostro del rubio, se acercó con cuidado y estaba a sólo centimetros de tocar sus labios cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta. -Mierda...-

Se alejó de él y abrió la puerta cuando se encontró con Sakura.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaba furioso, más que furioso estaba decepcionado.

Sabía que Deidara era impulsivo, pero ¿Encerrarlo en su propia casa? & peor aún, sabiendo que el estaba con ese Akasuna que tanto odiaba con el alma. Intento llamarlo por su celular para darse cuenta que el rubio lo dejó sobre la mesa. Tenía un repuesto de las llaves en su escritorio y estaba dispuesto a ir por el rubio.  
>Tomó un respiro y se dio cuenta que eso no sería lo adecuado, el enojo lo carcomía, pero recordó con amargura que Deidara amaba a ese pelirrojo. Madara era solo un consuelo.<p>

En esos pocos días, aunque se sentía miserable por su rubio, era tan feliz cuando el olvidaba su dolor y lo veía sonreír. En ese momento, Madara también olvidaba el dolor de un amor no correspondido. Pero lo ocurrido esta mañana sólo fue un horrible recordatorio de como son las cosas en realidad.

Deidara ama a Sasori, no a Madara.

Eso era cierto y no cambiaría por nada...

Fue al refrigerador y tomó su cuarta botella de cerveza. Meditando porque se tardó en decirle al rubio cuanto lo amaba, se preguntaba porque no podía olvidarlo, porque lo amaba de esa manera incondicional.  
>&amp; también surgió en su mente ¿Porqué dejó ir al rubio? Porque Sasori lo hacía feliz...<p>

Y así como se dio cuenta de como eran las cosas en realidad... Se percató que la _realidad _era que Sasori había lastimado al rubio. Le había roto el corazón.

Con una determinación implacable tiró a la basura esa estúpida excusa que se decía todo el tiempo. Lucharía por Deidara... Porque Sasori ya no era digno de él.

Tomó las llaves y subió a su auto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo Sasori con una frialdad que Deidara nunca escucho.

-Dios Sasori, no tienes que hablarme así... Te llamé varias veces y deje varios mensajes. Debíamos vernos esta mañana para seguir los ajustes de la Galería. Traje precisamente las fotografías que me pediste- Replicó con calmada voz la pelirrosa.

Cuando Deidara escuchó su voz, sintió una rabia como nunca había sentido.

Sasori calmó su furia. Maldijo el día en que debía trabajar con ella.

-No puedo ahora- Dijo Sasori.

-Ya me has cancelado varias veces... Tenemos que hacer esto ahora- Respondió Sakura.

Sasori maldijo de nuevo ese día. Sólo se movió dando a entender que la ojiverde podía pasar, Sakura comprendió el mensaje y pasó.

-Vaya, no sabía que tenías visitas.- Agregó con desdén al ver al rubio.

Deidara casi le suelta un golpe en su rostro, pero no se contuvo al gritarle.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Te atreves a tirarte a Sasori ¡en mi propia casa! ¡Y todavía vuelves aquí como si nada! ¡No tienes ni una pizca de vergüenza!- Escupió con asco a esa mujer si es que eso se le podía decir.

-Dei-dei... Por favor, me siento muy mal por lo ocurrio, en serio. Sasori me sedujo hasta el cansancio, te seré honesta... Tomé un poco de alcohol y por eso acepté. Lo lamento tanto.- Respondió Sakura con un falso sentimiento de pena.

-¡No te creo nada!- Gritó de nuevo sin mucho control.

-Deidara, basta. Es la verdad, y si sigo viendo a Sasori es porque tenemos un proyecto importante que como sabrás, tú también estás incluido. Ya son varias las ocasiones que me han cancelado, no podemos hacerlo más. Si no tuvieramos esto en manos, te aseguro que dejaría de verlo. Y te lo repito Deidara, Sasori fue quien me sedujo, de nuevo. Lamento mucho ceder ante algo como esto. Bien sabes que Sasori quería estar conmigo antes de que tú aparecieras, quizá eso sigue ahí- Terminó de decir Sakura.

Deidara estaba a punto de responderle, cuando analizo sus palabras... Él sabía que Sasori se moría por ella, deseaba tanto estar a su lado, el la amaba, la añoraba. Por eso dio por perdido el hecho de que Sasori jamás se fijaría en él.  
>Cuando comenzaron una relación, confio plenamente en que Sakura ya era un capítulo cerrado... Hasta ahora. Esas palabras seguían ahí. Tenía sentido lo que decía. Sasori sólo intento ocultar lo que sentía realmente por Sakura. Estaba con él mientras su corazón aún le pertenecia a la pelirrosa.<br>Bajó la mirada al pensar que toda su relación fue una mentira.

Sasori, atento a toda la conversación, tomó a Deidara con suavidad del brazo y lo llevo afuera de la casa.

-Deidara... Tú sabes que eso es mentira, tú eres mi vida. Ella ya no es nada para mí, yo te amo a ti, nadie más. Es cierto que me enamoré de ella; pero mi amor por ti fue tan grande que pude olvidarla, después de tanto tiempo pude olvidarla a ella. Jamás dudes de mi amor, porque a quien deseo a ti, te lo he dicho en todo este tiempo juntos y lo seguiré haciendo. Te amo. - Dijo Sasori tocando suavemente el rostro del rubio, viendolo a los ojos.

Deidara escuchaba atentamente sus palabras; estabaa punto de mandar todo al diablo y lanzarse a sus brazos, pero recordó esa noche. Iba a dar una respuesta cuando la puerta de abrio.

-Sasori, lo siento, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Deidara también te necesito a ti, quiero ver que material vas a poner en venta.- Dijo Sakura con esa impasible y casi hipocrita voz.

Deidara casi sintió su rostro caliente del odio.

-Sakura, ya vamos.- Dijo Sasori. -Deidara, respondeme.-

Pero en lugar de eso, Deidara solo vio a Sakura para decirle con sumo odio. -Búscate otro artista, ya no participaré más.-

-!No puedes hacer eso!- Le gritó Sasori a su rubio. Éste, se sintio confundido. Sasori jamás le había gritado.

Su ojos de nublaron por las lágrimas, ya fue demasiado por hoy. _"Nunca debí venir"_, pensó con tristeza. Otra vez hizo caso a sus impulsos y corrió de ahí.

Sasori estaba a punto de correr tras él. Pero Sakura lo tomó del brazo.

-Sasori... Esto es urgente.- Dijo muy seriamente.

Este se resignó de nuevo. Gritarle a Deidara era lo peor que podía hacer, pero a estas alturas ¿qué podía hacer? Recordó que tiene la Galería de Arte... un evento más que importante. Se asqueó nuevamente por tener que ir con Sakura en lugar de correr tras el chico que ama.

Deidara se sentó en una banca del primer parque que encontró. Agradeció profundamente que Sasori no lo siguiera.

¿Porqué Sasorio no le dio una explicación de lo que pasó? ¿Aún ama a Sakura? ¿Acaso esa Galería de Arte es más importante que cualquier cosa?

Ya no sabía que pensar...

Todo era un caos en estos momentos. Nada estaba bien.

Recordó lo feliz que era ayer, estaba tan tranquilo y en calma, en compañia de ese hombre que en ningun momento lo ha dejado solo~

-Ma... Madara- Dijo nervioso Deidara recordando como no tuvo cabeza para pensar en el momento en que puso cerradura a la puerta.

* * *

><p>Me siento incluso extraña de hacer esto... Mi historia ya esta mas que perdida, pero al menos lo intento uou

Quiza me arriesgo demasiado al subir esto D: Pero moriré dignamente... No se que digo, estoy muy cansada por tantas fiestas de Año Nuevo xD

Hablando de... Mis mejores deseos en este... 2015. Dios, publique esto hace años. Literal. Años xD

Siempre he pensado que nunca debes olvidar tus raíces, & FF son de mis orígenes más bonitos c':

Espero al menos que hallan notado esta actualizacion, prometo que no me tardaré nuevamente un año en hacerlo :C

Los quiere; Kumii.


End file.
